


sham-pigeon

by squishieheizer



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishieheizer/pseuds/squishieheizer
Summary: imagine. you have 24 hours left with the person you love.what do you do?-incomplete. idk if i'll ever finish it but h





	sham-pigeon

May 17th - 24 HOURS LEFT

This is a conversation between alex standall and Tyler Down

5:15 AM

alex: hey. we’re skipping today. figured we should since it’ll be the last time we ever hang out,,,,

Tyler: Oh, alright. I’ll pick you up in ten?

alex: yeah. sure.

~

5:25 AM

Alex waited by the door outside of his house for Tyler to show up. He fiddled with his fingers and picked at his nails a bit. He looked up and saw Tyler pulling up. He smiled and walked over, knocking on Tyler’s window.

“Hey stranger. Wanna take me somewhere?” He joked. Tyler gave him a warm smile. “Sure. Where do you wanna go and when do I have to have you home?” Alex looked up and then back at Tyler. “Dunno where I wanna go and whenever.”

Tyler patted the passenger seat and looked at Alex. “You gonna get in or will you run with the car?” He joked. Alex smiled and walked around the car, getting in the car. “Take me away, Photoboy.” Alex said, smiling. Tyler smiled back and began to drive away.

-

Half an hour later, they found themselves getting coffee at Monet’s. Alex ordered a simple hot chocolate, a feeling of nostalgia in a way. Tyler ordered a black coffee. When their drinks arrived, Alex kinda just stirred his with a straw, looking down into it, almost as if in thought.

“What’s up? You alright?” Tyler asked, looked at him a bit concerned. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Alex replied, not looking up. Tyler tilted his head, trying to read Alex. “You sure? You look.. Perplexed.” Alex finally looked up. “I’m fucking fine, alright? Don’t worry about it.” He snapped. Alex then felt a bit embarrassed, his cheeks turning a slight red. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Tyler looked confused.

“Whatever.” Tyler murmured, shrugging. He took a sip of his coffee. Alex looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. He felt a bit unnerved for some reason. “I’m sorry I’m acting so weird.” He finally said. He looked up at Tyler. “Hanging out with you and knowing the.. Awful thing your gonna do tomorrow is just.. Fucking with my head a bit.” He admitted, looking away a bit. Tyler stared blankly at Alex. He didn’t know what to say or feel right now. He still had emotions but, felt more of an empty husk of his former self right now. “It’s whatever.” He said in an almost monotone voice. He shrugged once again and sipped his coffee again. Alex took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked a bit in distaste.

He waited so long to drink it, it was more of cold chocolate. “Let’s go. I can’t handle being here right now. Too many memories.” Alex said, standing up. Tyler looked up at him in confusion but also stood up. “Alright.” He said in a confused tone. Alex already started out the door and Tyler followed. Alex was waiting outside, staring down at his phone. “Alex? Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been acting weird since we got here.” Tyler asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alex didn’t move or speak. Sounds came from him which sounded like cries and small gasps. “Alex?” Tyler said once again, moving to see Alex’s face. Tears were streaming down his face. “Why are you doing this? Why are you going to do that? Do you even care?” Alex managed to get out in between sobs. Tyler looked confused. “What? What are you talking about?” He asked. Alex’s sobs quietly stopped and quickly turned to anger. “I fucking love you! Why else would I wanna spend the day with you today?? I should have said it earlier, maybe you wouldn’t do what you’re doing tomorrow! I don’t know.” He spat out, hitting Tyler’s chest. Tyler looked shocked, he didn’t know what to say.

Alex looked at him painfully, waiting for some kind of response. “Well? Are you gonna fucking say anything?” He said, annoyed. Tyler’s shocked expression changed to anger. “Why couldn’t you have said this MONTHS ago?! Now, I’m too emotionally screwed up to even respond!” He said in a cold tone, then going quiet.


End file.
